The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and can be preferably used for a semiconductor device incorporating a resistance random access memory (ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory or Resistive Random Access Memory)) using a difference between a low resistance state and a high resistance state and for manufacturing thereof.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4960537 describes a non-volatile memory element including a first electrode layer formed on a substrate, a resistance change layer arranged on the first electrode layer, and a second electrode layer arranged on the resistance change layer, and the resistance change layer has a two-layer structure in which an oxygen/nitrogen shortage tantalum oxynitride layer and a tantalum oxide layer are laminated.
Further, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5332149 describes a resistance change element having a resistance change film sandwiched between a pair of metal electrodes, and discloses that the resistance change film is a metal oxide film containing nitrogen atoms with a concentration of 1 atom % to 5 atom %.